Evoke
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: Here was a boy who would do anything for his younger sibling yet threw away his life as if it meant nothing to him. The cold wind had touched them all, freezing her heart towards him.' KaibaxAnzu one shot


-1a/n: This is the second part of the one shot of Whispers.. I've gotten some e-mails asking me to continue my other stories and that means so much to me. I really do want to continue with them and with my new schedule for school I think I'll finally have to time to continue them and find inspiration.. Thanks soo much for those e-mails!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.. Thank you..

**Evoke **

The once calm ocean blue eyes raged like a flame that would not be able to be stopped. Blue flames were finally extinguished with realization when she found she had no say in the matter. He had tricked her to let him pass through. Throughthat moment of distraction she allowed him to pass.

"What do you have at the end of the day? Tell me!" Those words were those of someone who was infuriated. Here was a boy who would do anything for his younger sibling yet threw away his life as if it meant nothing to him. The cold wind had touched them all, freezing her heart towards him. He could only imagine the questions that ran through her mind as she waited for his response. How could he do that to her best friend? How dare he put his life on Yugi's hands? Kaiba's life was his own and no one else's to take. Had Anzu not stopped Yugi in time, then what could have happened? Would Kaiba have fallen to his death only to never see his younger brother alive? His sacrifice would have been in vain. A selfish attempt to intimidate his opponent. The only reason why his cruel heart still beat was all because of a certain blue eyed 'cheerleader' who butt into everyone's business.

Questions she had asked that day haunted him night after night. Unseen answers had angered him even more. His response that day was nothing more than a cover up. Surely he would have his brother by his side for the time being. When will that time stop though? One day Mokuba would grow up and fall in love. He would go away and leave his only blood relative alone in his million dollar mansion. The question nagged at him. For now he had all he needed. Wasn't that what he had told her that day? But what about the long run? If he continued the way he was then there was no doubt that he would find himself alone with nothing but his technology and overbearing thoughts. Though he had saved her in Battle City, he thought of it as returning a favor.

Since that day up on the roof he found himself avoiding the girl in question. She had touched in on something he wanted to part away from. Twice did he allow her to touch him in such a way and the third time was nonexistent. Time and time again had he refused their friendship. There was no point in talking to her or her friends. Certainly there was some respect towards the smaller multicolored boy but nothing that could possibly make Kaiba talk to Yugi for more than ten seconds.

Fall had passed and now came the cold winter. On this day the sky had decided to melt away some of the ice on the ground and pelt the students of Domino with its rain. It was rare for his limo to come late. Due to the harsh rain and snowed driveways his driver called him to say that he could be coming a little late that usual. Outside was too cold to wait for only god knew how long the driver would take to come to the school. Kaiba found himself walking back into the school with no reason to enter. It was a bored move to pass the time until his limo driver called him to confirm that he was in front of the school.

The heavens seemed to taunt him when he saw his blue eyed companion going through her locker in search for some unknown object. The halls were clear from any other students. The clicking sound produced by his black sleek shoes when he continued to walk echoed throughout the hallway. Anzu turned her head towards the direction of sound , opening her mouth slightly when she found that it was Kaiba. Feeling foolish if he just turned around only to face the rain again, he continued to walk down the hall. Hands still in her locker she smiled sweetly at him when he was a couple of feet from her.

"Hello." The normal response of a glare and a frown was then given. Anzu Mazaki was the last person he wanted to see right now. Especially with those recent thoughts plaguing him. He avoided her for a month, why not for the rest of the school year? "Is it still raining outside? I decided to wait in here for the rain to stop so that I can walk home. I guess I'm not the only one. " Without the slightest amount of acknowledgement Kaiba passed her. A cross between rejection, frustration and anger then filled her. "Of course, Seto Kaiba is far too above us to even give a low human a response." The footsteps stopped.

"It's about time you saw it my way." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"I'm trying, Kaiba. I'm trying to get through to you but I'm growing weary of this coldness." Her voice was as weary as the look in her eyes. The once bold strength she had slowly disappeared with the sun as the dusk arrived.

"Then go to someone else for warmth, Mazaki." Was his sharp and frosty counter.

"You…You disgust me sometimes, Kaiba!" Growling out in frustration, Anzu turned her back away from him to stalk over to the double doors of the school exit. "If you don't want help, then fine. The day you actually have enough brain cells working and realize you do need a friend don't come to me because I'm done trying to play nice with you." She turned around to shout out one more thing before she opened the doors. "I'm throwing myself out here just to try and be apart of your life but you won't let me! Who then? Who will you let in your life?"

"As I've said before, Mazaki: I. Do. Not. Need. You. In. My. Life." Kaiba said each word with distain and contempt with patience having left him a while go. "I don't want your friendship, not last year, not today, not tonight, and not tomorrow." Since he was away from her, he could not be certain if it was the lighting from the darkening sky or if she really had tears in her eyes. Before he could determine if it was the lighting or not, Anzu spun around to storm out of the building.

" Where are you going? I doubt you want to wait in the rain." Kaiba snidely asked. When the doors closed, he saw through the glass that Anzu stood in the rain waiting. The angered girl was drenched already. Scoffing at her ridiculousness, he walked to the door to open it. Seeing Kaiba standing condescendingly with the door open to invite her back in the school, Anzu proudly rolled her eyes at him and started to walk farther away from the door, not minding the cold rain pounding on her small body.

"What do you think you're doing?" In an attempt to pull her back inside, he stepped out in the rain following her. Long legs carried him towards her in three quick steps. "You're that disgusted with me that you're willing to wait in the rain?" He huffed out impatiently, grabbing her arm to drag her back in the building.

"Get off, Kaiba." Anzu muttered angrily while attempting to wretch her arm away from his grasp. "You don't care if I have to wait in the rain or not." He turned her around to make her understand his next statement.

"Yes, you're right I don't but I wont have it on my conscious that you got sick from it because of me either." Once again disgusted with his selfishness, she pushed her hands against his chest. His hold on her arms were strong and all she could do was just step back before he pulled her close again. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, shaking her a little to control her fidgeting.

"You are the most selfish man I have ever met!" Anzu who was all too aware of how close she was to him still managed to yell out.

"Selfish? I'm telling you to come back inside the damned building!"

"Yes but that's only because you don't want to feel bad if I get sick!" Her words slackened his hold on her giving her chance to move if she wished. Taking the chance he gave her, she moved away from him to enter the building once again . All the while she muttered to herself while shaking the rain off of her arms. Kaiba followed her back inside but leaned against the doors after he shut them. "And to top it all off you act like you couldn't give a rats ass!" Anzu finished off. Though he didn't hear her whole ranting, he guessed that she was still mad at his coldness.

She faced him with angry eyes. The wet brown locks dripped water down her neck. His eyes followed one or two droplets down her neck and disappear within her shirt. The uniform top hugged every curve unbeknownst to her. The rain did nothing but amplify how beautiful she looked right now. A thought about how Yugi and the other guys could control themselves around her quickly entered his mind. Feeling every bit of a teenage boy, he tried to close off the image of her walking up to him in the wet state she was now and taking out her, sexual mind you, frustration on him. Who knew he could have kinky thoughts at a time like this. The thoughts were become maddening and more vivid.

"You're staring." Anzu crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. Looking away from her body, he stared to nothing at his right.

"What a childish move. You run out in the rain and what did you accomplish? You got drenched and you're still in the same position you were in before." Hearing a locker open he looked forward again to see Anzu down the hall and going through her locker only to pull out a light blue sweater. Feeling a little agitated that she probably hear him insult her he bit back a curse.

"I knew I had this in here. Thank god I left it here." He heard her murmur. After she zipped up the sweater, she turned to him with a triumphant smile. "Childish move? You were the one who came after me. You were just as childish as I was considering you got wet as well."

"Look at yourself. I might have gotten a little wet but you are the one who's drenched." Kaiba justified. Looking at the girl in front of him he saw how innocent she looked as she looked at the downpour. Opening his mouth slightly, he wanted to say something he knew he would hate saying aloud. Something he would hate saying to her but knew it would clear his conscience. To save himself from being caught staring he looked out the window of the doors.

"I'd rather be drenched out there than in here with a selfish jerk." He heard her mutter before she shifted to go through her locker some more. The rain hit the glass harshly making it impossible to see outside. Everything was blurry and nothing outside made sense. Objects were blurred and obscured. Everything seemed muddled and confusing. It wasn't much different inside either. Pondering about the petite brunette, a memory from before struck him.

"You saved me as well." Struck by confusion and doubt that he even anything at all, Anzu quietly closed her locker and slowly turned around to look at Kaiba. The young entrepreneur stood exactly how she left him; staring blankly at the window, his face was half turned away from her. Shaking her head she thought that perhaps she was hearing things when he opened his mouth again. "Or did you forget about that duel between Yugi and I?" This time he averted his eyes at the rain stained window , meeting with her questioning eyes. "You stopped him. Why, I don't know." A smirk then appeared on his face. "Then you yelled at me."

"I'm sorr.." Anzu tried to question but was quickly interrupted by Kaiba.

"I paid you back." The two stood staring at each other waiting for the other to say anything. Not knowing where Kaiba was going with this conversation, Anzu sighed and broke eye contact to look down at her feet.

"I don't understand.." she whispered helplessly.

"But you tried to help me twice."

"Twice?" Just where was Kaiba going with this?

"The second time was with Noa. I tried going my own way and you tried to stop me. As usual you butted in on someone's business but in the end I did what I wanted." He paused to raise an eyebrow. "Why are you always trying to befriend everyone? Why do you try so damn hard with me?"

Shrugging, Anzu walked slowly towards Kaiba with her hands behind her back. "I consider you my friend." she softly spoke. It was embarrassing to admit it because she knew he would deny her friendship as always. Every time he did reject her, it hurt all the same.

"I told you…"

"I know."

"Well then I suppose I owe you. Is that why you approached me last time? Do you feel like I owe you something?" His hand reached in his pocket and pulled out a check. "How much will it be?" Before he could avoid what was coming to him, Anzu reached up and slapped him. Her hand shook as the sound from the slap resounded throughout the hallway. He looked down to see her holding the shaking offending hand to her chest.

"How dare you?" She seethed. "How dare you assume such a thing! I never, ever in my life did anything for money and for you to assume that.. it.." Not knowing what to say she backed up and ran a hand through her wet hair. Kaiba rubbed his cheek, glaring at the flustered girl.

"Finish what you were to say, Mazaki. By all means, finish." His jaw tightened with each word. His calm exterior was exactly the opposite of how he was feeling inside. The only thing running through his mind was shutting the girl permanently.

"You saved me, Kaiba. I know you did it not because I owed you but because deep inside I know you're a good person. I know you were afraid for me. I saw the look in your eyes. As scared as I was at the time I did not fail to notice those eyes. I kept it in all this time because I know how prideful you are. I know you would rather drop dead then admit that you were worried for me but I don't care anymore. I don't care if you deny it and I don't care you try to make me look stupid. I tried to help you because I care about you just how I care about my family and friends. I'd do it again if I could too. Even after this day I would."

Those blue eyes brought him back to that day when he was standing on the cliff. She looked exactly as she did that day. The sting on his left cheek was no longer a concern but it didn't mean he still couldn't feel it. She breathed heavily from her speech and stared defiantly at him. He gave her nothing in response. Not even a scowl was present. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

"You're ride is here." A defeated sounding Anzu said. Looking forward to look out the window he watched his driver step out the limo with an umbrella to look for him. "Now go. Go back outside with your lies and delusions. In here I know the truth." Finding himself angry with her words he leaned over her venomously taking her shoulders in his hands.

"You were right. I will deny it. I'll deny it all because it was all in your head."

A hand shot up out of no where and cupped the side of his face. "I know." Anzu softly said. Underneath her fingers, she could feel his cheek spasm and his eyed seemed to widen for a fraction of a second out of shock from her daring move. After that shock disappeared, his hand covered hers to push it away from his face. He pushed her back to move her out of his way and stormed out of the school. Kaiba had never left a building so quickly, but something told her that it was her affection towards him that scared him off. The limo driver hurriedly ran by Kaiba's side and lead him inside the limo. The CEO never once looked back.

Shaking with anger and a bit of embarrassment for losing control, Anzu waited with her thoughts and anger until the storm settled down. Each minute brought her more annoyance at Kaiba's actions. When she got home and spoke to her friends she mentioned nothing about her run in with Kaiba. Everything that was said to Kaiba she meant. A part of her knew the truth and it laid within Kaiba. One day she would hear it from him but until then she would have to go with her gut and assume she was right.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it?

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

And please review?


End file.
